


Art for the sirens and the thunder

by KayQy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU: selkies, Fanart, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009876">the sirens and the thunder</a> by legete, for Marvel Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the sirens and the thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sirens and the thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009876) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> Read the fic first, the pics are kinda spoilery! (Also the fic is really really beautiful, you will not regret reading it. ^.^ )

This was a beautiful story to get to illustrate.

 

 

 


End file.
